Hanako
by XXXWilson
Summary: Hayao comes back from his childhood town. But he does not remember what happened last time he was there and then all of the sudden a girl come out of no where.
1. Chapter 1

**XXXWilson: Hey guys this is a story that happens in the same universe as Kanon a story that takes part in the same world. Enjoy the first chapter**

* * *

><p>A black haired boy walked out from a train station and he sat down in a bench.<p>

_2 hours later_

It was snowing outside and he was still waiting. Then he starts shaking

"She's late" Said the boy

And then a red haired girl came

"It took you long" Said the boy

"I am sorry. I was busy with other stuff" Said the girl

"Yeah yeah. Lets go now" Said the boy

"Hold on. I haven't seen you for nine years. Do you remember my name?" Said The girl

"What about you? Do you remember my name?" Said the boy

"Of course. It's Hayao" Said the girl

"Thats right. Now lets go" Said Hayao

And then Hayao rise up from the bench and he starts walking

"Hey you still haven't guessed my name. Hayao" Said the girl

And then Hayao stops and then he looked at the girl and he says

"Are you coming ore not? Akira?"

And then Akira smiles and then they walked away

**Hanako chapter 1: The mysterious girl**

_**Next day**_

Hayao wakes up from bed and looks outside

"I remember that i used to be here. But that was nine years ago. Well anyway i am glad that uncle let me stay here till i graduate" Said Hayao in his mind

Hayao walked down the staid and he saw Akira sitting on a chair at a table eating breakfast

"Why are you up so early in the morning school doesn't start tomorrow" Said Hayao

"Yeah but i have to go to a club meeting soon. I am one of the student council. But why are you up so early?" Said Akira

"Well to be honest i am don't want to spend the day on sleeping. So i get up as early i can" Said Hayao

Then a man gave Hayao a plate full of a bread

"Here" Said the man

"Thank you uncle Ryuu" Said Hayao

"Your welcome" Said Ryuu

"Oh my god. I am late. Goodbye dad see you later" Said Akira

"Wait Akira when you come back could you show me around this place" Said Hayao

"Yeah sure" Said Akira and then she ran away

"So has anything special happened here while i was gone?" Said Hayao

"Well for seven years ago there was a girl who felled from a giant three. But other then that no" Said Ryuu

"Is the girl alright?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. She is at the hospital in coma" Said Ryuu

"Well thats sad. Well at least the girl didn't die" Said Hayao

**_Few hours later_**

"I am back" Said Akira

"Great now your going to show me around" Said Hayao

"Oh yeah just let me change my clothes first" Said Akira

And then Akira went up stairs.

"Hey while you two are out. Could you buy some oden ingredients" Said Ryuu

"Sure" Said Hayao

**_Outside_**

"I am grateful that your dad allowed me to stay here" Said Hayao

"Of course we are families. And i am so glad that you wanted to stay here with us. Are you going to live with us. Forever?" Said Akira

"Well not forever. But till i am done with school" Said Hayao

And then Hayao and Akira walked and walked and walked looking around and around

"It sure is more busier last time i was here" Said Hayao

"I know" Said Akira

"Akira" Said a brown haired girl

"Oh Mariko. Whats up" Said Akira

"Well i am just here for some shopping. What about you?" Said Mariko

"I am just here with my cousin. Hayao Miyamoto" Said Akira

"Is this a friend of yours?" Said Hayao

"Yep. This is Mariko Namoro" Said Akira

"Pleased to meet you" Said Mariko

"Yeah the same. Come on Akira lets go" Said Hayao

"Sure but do you remember what we where..." Said Akira but then Hayao grabs Akira's arms and drags her

"Now" Said Hayao

"So thats Akira's cousin? He's exactly what Akira described him to be" Said Mariko

**_Noomi hills_**

"Well i guess this is the only place that hasn't been changed" Said Akira

"I geuss so. You know. More i see this place more i realize that i don't remember. Maybe because i was so young. But i feel like i has so much experience to this place that i need to know. Something very important" Said Hayao

"I think you will remember it again" Said Akira

And then i fox appears behind them

"Hayao look" Said Akira

"It's just a fox" Said Hayao

"Yeah but it's so cute" Said Akira

And then the fox ran away

"Oooo" Said Akira

"You should be lucky. It would have bitten you if it came to close" Said Hayao

"Maybe but it goes a legend about the foxes in this hill" Said Akira

"Really? Then tell me" Said Hayao

"You know. I can't remember" Said Akira

And then all of the sudden Hayao gets a picture inside of his mind. The picture was to blurry that he could't see it

"Hayao? Whats wrong?" Said Akira

"Eh, nothing" Said Hayao

"Strange i looked like i was about to remembering something. But what was it? And what waked that memory?" Said Hayao in his mind

**_The grocery store_**

Hayao and Akira walked in to the store and bought some oden ingredients. And then when they walked out they saw an orange half haired girl

"Did you believe you could escape from me?" Said the orange haired girl

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Said Hayao

"I will never forgive you" Said the orange haired girl

"What? Are you sure your talking to a right guy here?" Said Hayao

"Hayao who is this girl?" Said Akira

"I don't know?" Said Hayao

"Stop talking you jerk" Said The orange haired girl and she made her hand into a fist but she felt to the ground and passed out

"What was that all about. Lets go" Said Hayao

"Hayao we can't just leave her here all alone" Said Akira

"What are you saying that i should carry her back to our house" Said Hayao

"Yes." Said Akira

"But this girl hates me for no reason at all" Said Hayao

"Well maybe dad can help." Said Akira

"Akira" Said Hayao

"Hayao" Said Akira

"Alright. Fine i'll take her back" Said Hayao

**XXXWilson: And that was the end of first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 2. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hayao carried the orange haired girl on his back and he was walking with Akira. Both of them Walking into the door<p>

"We're back" Said Akira

"Welcome back and... Wow. I don't think she can fit in the pot" Said Ryuu

"Ha. Is that suppose to be funny. Well i don't get it" Said Hayao

Then they take the orange haired girl up to a room that is in the second floor

"So what happened? I mean why did you carry this girl back here?" Said Ryuu

"Well she said that she has a grudge against me. And she tried to attack me and she failed miserable" Said Hayao

"I am not sure that i understand. Why will a stranger like her attack you?" Said Ryuu

"I know it doesn't makes sense but he is telling the truth. She did try to attack him. But she falls and she passed out" Said Akira

"Maybe if we listen to her story. And she can find out why she has an grudge against you. And maybe she will forgive you. Eventually" Said Ryuu

"I think you're right. HEY. WAKE UP... IT'S TIME FOR DINNER" Said Hayao

And then the orange haired girl wakes up

"What!? Dinner? Food? Where? I'm starving. Um who are you guys" Said the orange haired girl

"We are just asking the same thing" Said Hayao

**Hanako Chapter 2: Her name is?**

After that they went down stairs and ate oden

"This is delicious. You're a great cook. Mr Ryuu" Said The Orange haired girl

"Well thank you" Said Ryuu

"So can you tell us what your name is?" Said Hayao

"I don't remember" Said The Orange haired girl

"What?" Said Hayao

"I don't remember. I guess you can say i got an amnesia" Said the Orange haired girl

Then Hayao hit the orange haired girl with his chop sticks

"ow why did you do that?" Said the orange haired girl

"You're obviously lying" Said Hayao

"But it's the truth" Said the orange haired girl

"Really? Then how do you know that you have a grudge against me?" Said Hayao

"Listen. I woke up in a place and as soon as i saw you. I remember i have a grudge against you" Said the orange haired girl

"Well i am sorry. But i didn't knew that amnesia could be so convenient" Said Hayao

"Well whether you believe me ore not. Thats what i got" Said the orange haired girl

And then the orange haired girl took the food that was in Hayao's plate and ate it

"HEY. THAT WAS MINE YOU DUMB GIRL" Said Hayao

"Don't worry it will come back sooner ore later, hahahah" Said the Orange haired

"WHY YOU" Said Hayao

And then they ran around the house and where chasing each other. After a while of chasing Hayao, Akira and the orange haired girl where in a room

"You need to remember your name ore else we have no idea to what we should call you" Said Akira

"My name? Auuu. I can't remember" Said the Orange haired girl

"Well then. Maybe i should come up with a temporarily name for you then... mmmm... Uh huh i got it" Said Hayao

Then he took a paper and he wrote on it. And then he shows the paper to the girl. The paper says: Aku akuma wa hanarete iku(Evil demon go away)

"There. I think it will suit you" Said Hayao

Then the girl slaps him at his face

"Don't give me a name like that" Said the orange haired girl

"Well what else should we call you. You evil demon" Said Hayao

"I'm not evil, jerk face" Said the orange haired girl

"Calm down. Hey lets see your pocket" Said Akira

And then the orange haired girl showed what she has on her pocket. All she has was 1000 yen and nothing more

"Well that was helpful. Anyway Akira lets take her to the police" Said Hayao

"WHAT?" Said the orange haired girl

"Is that a problem?" Said Hayao

"Of course it is. I don't want to go to the police they are full of jerks" Said the orange haired girl

"And on top of that. You have a grudge against me. So i don't see the difference" Said Hayao

"But you're the only one i know from my past" Said the orange haired girl

"Oh i get it. He is your guide post" Said Akira

"Yes. And as soon as i saw his face. I hate him more than anyone else" Said the orange haired girl

"Sigh, I seriously don't want to be your guide post. I think you should be in the police for being so dangerous" Said Hayao

Then the orange haired girl punched Hayao in his head

"Ow. Why did you do that?" Said Hayao

"Well i just saw your face and i got all mad at you" Said the orange haired girl

"Well i don't care what you hate. Your request to stay here is denied" Said Hayao

"Why don't we ask dad about this" Said Akira

"No way. Once you ask dad he is going to say yes. Without even thinking about it" Said Hayao

Then they asked Ryuu

"Yes of course" Said Ryuu

"YAY. He said i can stay" Said the Orange haired

"Aaaaa. See i told you he will say yes" Said Hayao

"You can sleep on the guest room" Said Ryuu

"YAY i have a place to stay" Said the orange haired

and then she just ran away back to her room

"I give up. What did i do to deserve this" Said Hayao

"Hey Hayao. Tomorrow i am going to the police and see if they have any report" Said Ryuu

"Would't it be easier if you just take her there?" Said Hayao

"Well she doesn't want to go so i rather not force her to get there. For all we know she might have a reason for being afraid of the police" Said Ryuu

"Well i am going to sleep. See you tomorrow" Said Hayao

"Yeah good night" Said Ryuu

"Poor Hayao it hasn't been easy for him ever since his father. My big brother died recently. And his mother would't take care of him so she just send him here. And now he meets a girl who hates him. Heheheh who knows. They always says that the one they despise is the one they love. Maybe he is lucky" Said Ryuu in his mind

**_Later that night_**

Hayao was lying on the bed and he was thinking

"I don't get it. I have never seen that girl before. So why does she hates me? I am not sure but what did i do? She said she will never forgive me. Well maybe i forgot her birthday? well it doesn't matter tomorrow is the first day of school" Said Hayao in his mind

And then the door to his room opens and it was the orange haired girl. walked in and she was holding a glass of water in her right hand and she said

"Three... Two... One..."

And then Hayao rise up from the bed really quickly and he says

"ZERO"

Then the orange haired girl felt to the floor and she lost the glass but it didn't break

"What are you doing here?" Said Hayao

"Me? Eh... I just wanted to share a glass of water with you" Said the orange haired girl

"You wanted to share glass of water with me? Are you serious? That is something only a boyfriend and a girlfriend will do" Said Hayao

"WHAT? NO WAY I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOUR FACE WET AN... ooo" Said the orange haired

"Really? Is that what you where going to do. Well you failed miserable" Said Hayao

"Well just and wait you scumbag" Said the orange haired girl and then she ran back to her room

**_The next day_**

Akira and Hayao where walking to school

"Hey Hayao i heard some noises in your room. What was that all about?" Said Akira

"Oh that. Well the girl we meet just confessed her true love to me" Said Hayao

"Wow. Really?" Said Akira

"Nah i was just joking. Anyway i wonder what kinda class i will get" Said Hayao

"Would't it be funny if we get in the same class" Said Akira

"Yeah but i doubt we will" Said Hayao

**_At School_**

"Hi, my name is Hayao Miyamoto. I hope i will get a great time here in this school" Said Hayao

Akira was sitting in the class room and waving to Hayao

"Would you know. He ended up in our class Akira" Said Mariko

"Now you can sit right next to your cousin" Said the teacher

And then Hayao sat right next to Akira

"So whats up Hayao?" Said Mariko

"Nothing special" Said Hayao

"Hey Hayao tell her the story about the girl we meet" Said Akira

"A girl? Now i need to know" Said Mariko

"I'll tell it after class" Said Hayao

**_After class_**

Hayao tells everything to Mariko

"So you meet this girl and all she remembers is that she has a grudge against you. Maybe she used to be your girlfriend and everything just went wrong" Said Mariko

"Don't be ridicules. Last time i was here i was 8 years old" Said Hayao

"But then again. I don't remember anything last time i was here. So what could possibly happened between those years?" Said Hayao in his mind

And then Hayao saw a long white haired girl outside sitting on a bench. And then Hayao rise up from his chair and walked

"Hayao where are you going?" Said Akira

"I just need some fresh air" Said Hayao

**_Outside of the school_**

Hayao walked to that girl and he said

"What are you doing here. I mean it's snowing and you don't wear a warm jacket. Aren't you afraid of getting a cold?"

"Of course i am afraid. I don't want to be absent from school" Said the white haired girl

"Then why are you sitting here? Isn't it cold" Said Hayao

"Of course it is cold. But i don't have much else to do. It's not like anyone else wants to talk to me" Said the white haired girl

"Well i am talking to you" Said Hayao

"Thats kind of you. But you don't even know me" Said the white haired girl

"Well i hate to see people who are just alone. And everybody seems to ignore you. I just don't like that" Said Hayao

"Well everybody calms me a freak" Said the white haired girl

"A freak? Wait are you freaky Misa?" Said Hayao

"I don't like that name" Said Misa

"Sorry i promsie to not say it again: But my name is Hayao Miyamoto" Said Hayao

"Well my name is Misa Aikawa" Said Misa

"It's nice to meet you Misa" Said Hayao

"It's nice to meet you to Hayao. Well i should go to class" Said Misa

"Yeah me to" Said Hayao

**_After school_**

Akira and Hayao was walking back home

"I saw you talking to freaky Misa" Said Akira

"Don't call her that. She is not a freak" Said Hayao

"Yeah i know that was rude." Said Akira

"Anyway i wonder how we should deal with our little freak" Said Hayao

And then they got back home

"HELLO" Said the orange haired girl

"People i have great news. She remembers her name" Said Ryuu

"Really?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. It's Hanako. Hanako Tsakimi" Said Hanako

"Your name is Hanako Tsakimi?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. Isn't it awesome. I bet my name is so cute that makes you blush" Said Hanako

"I don't know Hanako seems like a boy name to me" Said Hayao

"What? Well at least i don't have a dumb name like Hayao" Said Hanako

"At least it's normal" Said Hayao

"Oh you think your so smart. You're just a dumb student. With that dumb face Said Hanako

"Don't make me hurt you" Said Hayao

**XXXWilson: And thats the end of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

XXXWilson:** Here's chapter 3. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hayao was lying on his bed. And then Hanako enters the room. She had scissors in her right hand and then Hayao wakes up<p>

"What do you think your doing?" Said Hayao

"Wha... I just came inner and play" Said Hanako

"Your lying. Why do you have scissors? I bet you where about to cut my hair" Said Hayao

"No, no, no. I just want to make paper airplanes with you" Said Hanako

"Get out of here" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

And then she ran out of the room

"So this is how my nights are gonna be. Well i rather get used by it

**Hanako Chapter 3: The meeting at night**

Hayao and Akira where walking to school together

"Hey i heard noises in your room again" Said Akira

"Yeah it was just Hanako and her stupid pranks" Said Hayao

"Oh i see. Are you going to talk to Misa again?" Said Akira

"I don't know. Why?" Said Hayao

"Well i kinda spread a rumor about you two" Said Akira

"WHAT?" Said Hayao

"Oops i geus it's not true then" Said Akira

And then Akira and Hayao ran

"YOU DID NOT" Said Hayao

**_At school_**

"Akira don't joke like that" Said Hayao

"Sorry i just could't resist" Said Akira

"Well come on. I don't want to be late at class" Said Hayao

**_At class_**

Hayao was looking in the window and he saw Misa sitting on the bench

"What is she doing? Why is she sitting on that bench when she should be at class?" Said Hayao in his mind

And then he looks at Akira and he says

"I have losing tracks for this school"

"You can borrow my notes if it helps" Said Akira

"Thanks" Said Hayao

_**After school**_

"Hey Hayao the bell just rang" Said Akira

"Yeah i know. Lets go home together then" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Akira

"Oh i forgot. I am going to a meeting at the council." Said Akira

"Thats ok i can go home alone" Said Hayao

"Are you sure you can find the way out. I mean the school is really big" Said Akira

"I'll be fine" Said Hayao

_Few minutes latter_

Hayao was walking around school

"I am totally lost" Said Hayao

Hayao looked at his left and then he looked at his right

"WHO MADE THIS PLACE SO DAMN BIG" Shouted Hayao

Hayao walked and walked and then he ended up in a library and then he ended up in gym and then he ended up in art class and several classes later

"Ok. That's it. I'm going to grow old and die in this place" Said Hayao

"Hayao?" Said Mariko

"Huh Mariko? Are you lost to?" Said Hayao

"Um no but i think you are" Said Mariko

And then they walked together

"Why didn't you just ask someone for directions?" Said Mariko

"Because i will still be lost in this unbelievable huge place" Said Hayao

"It's funny" Said Mariko

"Whats funny?" Said Hayao

"You're exactly like Akira described you to be" Said Mariko

"What?" Said Hayao

"She called you a weirdo" Said Mariko

"A weirdo? What does she mean?" Said Hayao

"I think you should ask her" Said Mariko

"Yeah yeah" Said Hayao

"Listen she is trying to make your transferring easy for you. So you should be grateful" Said Mariko

"Yeah your right" Said Hayao

**_Outside school_**

"Well see you later" Said Mariko

"Yeah later" Said Hayao

"Well i geus it's time to go home" Said Hayao in his mind

**_At home_**

Hayao was walking inside the house and then he meets Ryuu

"Welcome home. Look good news Hayao. They finally send your stuff here" Said Ryuu

Then Ryuu pointed to boxes that was in front of them

"Oh great" Said Hayao

And then Hanako was just walking by. And then Hayao grabbed her shirt

"Where do you think your going?" Said Hayao

"I am just walking around" Said Hanako

"Right. Well since your doing nothing you could help me get those boxes upstairs and unpack them" Said Hayao

"What? Help you with what?" Said Hanako

And then Hayao where holding two boxes in his hand. And walked upstairs

"Come on hurry" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walked into his room took down the boxes and then Hanako enters the room as well

"I am exhausted. I can't go on like this" Said Hanako

"All ready? you just carried one box" Said Hayao

"You have no idea how heavy they are" Said Hanako

"I carried two of those upstairs and you don't see me complaining... Ah never mind just unpack them and i carrie the rest , ok?" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

Then Hayao carried two more upstairs and then he enters the room and Hanako hasn't done anything

"Hey i thought i told you to unpack them. Why haven't you done that?" Said Hayao

"Becuase i don't know where your stuff is going" Said Hanako

"This is going to be a long day" Said Hayao

And then the next hour they unpack the boxes and they where finally finished with the room and after that Hayao walked down stairs and got a cake by Ryuu

"Finally done." Said Hayao

"Yes. Where's Hanako?" Said Ryuu

"She said she was tired so she is in her room" Said Hayao

"I am surprised" Said Ryuu

"Huh? Surprised of what?" Said Hayao

"That a girl who says she hates you actually where willing to help you" Said Ryuu

"Come on. She did hesitate" Said Hayao

"Yeah but still, it's like she actually will help you" Said Ryuu

"Yeah i guess your right. Anyway i am going upstairs and do my homework." Said Hayao

And the he went back to his room.

**_Few hours later_**

Someone was knocking on Hayao's door he opens it and Akira was standing in front of him

"So you finally came home. Must be a long meeting then" Said Hayao

"Yeah i came to ask you something" Said Akira

"Sorry but i don't feel like to have a massage now so good night" Said Hayao

"I didn't came here to give you a massage i'm just asking that i can have my notebook back" Said Akira

"Notebook?" Said Hayao

"You know the one i let you borrow because i was a head of you" Said Akira

"Oh yeah those notes. I forgot those at school" Said Hayao

"You what? How am i suppose to do my homework without those?" Said Akira

"I'm so sorry i'll give it back tomorrow" Said Hayao

"But tomorrow is to late" Said Akira

"Good night" Said Hayao

"Hayao, I need those to o my homework what will my teacher say?" Said Akira

"We'll worry about that tomorrow" Said Hayao

"But i said that was to late. What will your teacher say if he'd find out you didn't do your homework" Said Akira

"AAhhh. So let me get this straight. You want me to go back to school now and get your notes for you. Is that it?" Said Hayao

"Well no. I don't want you to do something like that" Said Akira

"It's ok. I am happy to do it" Said Hayao

"Huh? The school is probably closed" Said Akira

"I'll find an open window if not. Then i break one" Said Hayao

Hayao took his jacket on and walked to the door

"But it's cold out" Said Akira

"I jogg there get some exercise" Said Hayao

"Well i'm sorry to let you do this" Said Akira

"Hey i owe you one. After all if it hasn't been for you and your dad. Then i would't have a place to stay. And decided it was my fault" Said Hayao and then he walked outside

**_At School_**

Hayao got into school by an open window he found the notes

"Well i better get home" Said Hayao

Then Hayao walked into a corridor and he saw someone. He saw a blue haired girl holding a sword

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	4. Chapter 4

XXXWilson:** Here's chapter 4 enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hayao looked at the blue haired girl and the blue haired girl looked at him. Then Hayao walks to the blue haired girl<p>

"Hi" Said Hayao

The blue haired girl didn't answer

"Your Mai Kawasumi right?" Said Hayao

Mai didn't answer

"What are you doing here this late? I mean i am here to get my cousin's notebook back but why are you he..." Said Hayao and then Mai ran towards him and then she was behind and she swings her sword in nothing

"Hey wait a minute what are you doing with a big sword anyway?" Said Hayao

Mai did not answer

"HEY. ANSWER ME" Said Hayao

Then Mai looked at Hayao and she said

"If you must know. I'm here to hunt and destroy demons"

"Huh?" Said Hayao

**Chapter 4: Games**

Hayao walked back home

"I'm home" Said Hayao

"Great did you get the notes back?" Said Akira

"Yeah here" Said Hayao

And then he gives the notebook back to Akira

"Thanks. I owe you one" Said Akira

"You know i have never thought that sneaking into the school was so easy. Next time i shall bring you the principal's desk" Said Hayao

"Heheh no thanks" Said Akira

"Is the bath ready?" Said Hayao

"Yes it is" Said Akira

And then Hayao goes into the bathroom and takes his clothes off

"So there is a girl who hunts down demons" Said Hayao

And then he goes into the bath tub but he sees Hanako sitting there as well and he has no clothes on neither does she

"Uhm. Hey. Well... Well i guess fate brought us together so lets bath to..." Said Hayao

"AHHHHH GET OUT OF HERE" Said Hanako

"I was only kidding" Said Hayao

And then she throws a towel to his face and she ran out with an another towel. And then Hayao takes a bath and after that he walked of from the bathroom and he saw Hanako shaking

"Why are you giving me that dirty look?" Said Hayao

"This is not a dirty look. I am just terrified" Said Hanako

"Well that was rude. We are living in the same house so why should't we have a bath together?" Said Hayao

"AH you're such a pervert" Said Hanako

"Maybe so" Said Hayao

"Just go and watch some TV" Said Hanako

"Fine. But Hanako can you say demon hunter ten times really fast" Said Hayao

"Huh? How come?" Said Hanako

"Just do it" Said Hayao

"Demon hunter, demon hunter, demon hunter, demon... ow i just bit my tongue" Said Hanako

"I kinda figured that out" Said Hayao

"AU you're such a jerk" Said Hanako and then she goes and takes a bath

_**Later that night**_

Hayao was lying on his bed and he heard Mai's voice in his head

"I'm here to hunt and destroy demons"

"Whatever. It's no use to make sense of it" Said Hayao in his mind

And then Hayao heard footsteps and he also heard someone sneezes. He then walked and stand right next to the door and the door opens and it was Hanako. Hayao was right behind her and he grabbed her and lifted her

"Hey how is it going Hanako wow what a nasty cold you got" Said Hayao

"HEY" Said Hanako

He lifted her back to her room and he let go of her in her bed

"HEY. I was about to make your stupid face look even more stupid" Said Hanako

"Well i don't want you to be to sick just rest here" Said Hayao

And then Hayao takes the bedspread over Hanako's body

"Are you ok?" Said Hayao

"Huh? Yeah i'm fine" Said Hanako

"Good. Then good night" Said Hayao

He walked to the door but then Hanako starts talking

"Hey Hayao" Said Hanako

"Hmm?" Said Hayao

"I just want to say that. Thank you for taking good care of me and..." Said Hanako but then she sneezed again

"Is that german?" Said Hayao

"If you don't want my gratitude then get out" Said Hanako

"Alright then. See you tomorrow" Said Hayao

_**The next day**_

Hayao woke up and he walked down to the eating room

"Well good morning Hayao" Said Ryuu

"Good morning uncle Ryuu" Said Hayao

Hayao sat down on a chair and he got a plate full of bread

"Where's Akira?" Said Hayao

"She worked so hard last night so i decided to let her sleep a bit more" Said Ryuu

"And Hanako?" Said Hayao

"Well i did hear her walk in her room but i think she is just resting" Said Ryuu

"Well ok. Thanks for breakfast i going to school" Said Hayao

"Yeah see you later" Said Ryuu

And then Hayao walked out of the house and he walked to school and on the way Akira came running

**_At School_**

Hayao walked in a corridor and he saw Mai

"Hey it's me. Remember? We meet here last night" Said Hayao

Mai did not say anything

"So what did you mean by hunting demons?" Said Hayao

Mai did not answer

"You sure are quiet. Oh i think i forgot to tell you my name. It's Hayao Miyamoto" Said Hayao

"Hayao" Said Mai

"Uh yes" Said Hayao

"I want you to come back here tonight" Said Mai

"Yes sure" Said Hayao

And then Mai goes away

**_After school_**

Hayao walks back home all alone and then he meets Hanako

"Hey Hanako how is your cold?" Said Hayao

"I feel better i am doing some errand. I am going to get some tofu" Said Hanako

"Really? Are you sure you can handle it" Said Hayao

"Of course i can i am an adult" Said Hanako

"I hate to tell you but you're so not an adult" Said Hayao

"No i am an adult" Said Hanako

"Really?" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Hanako

"Well in that case can you buy some Hentai magazines for me" Said Hayao(Hentai is Japanese porn)

"What do you want? Some Hentai?" Said Hanako

Hayao gave Hanako some yens

"You don't know about them. Well they're magazines that makes you very exited. They're pretty great. Just go to the store and ask the owner what he recommends" Said Hayao

"Can i read it?" Said Hanako

"You can only read it if your an adult" Said Hayao

"Then i will, cause i'm an adult" Said Hanako

And then Hanako walked away

"I can't wait till she gets home" Said Hayao

**_Later at home_**

"HAYAO" Shouted Hanako

Hanako ran into Hayao's room

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME BUY THOSE DISGUSTING MAGAZINES LIKE THAT" Said Hanako

"So did you get it?" Said Hayao

"I WOULD'T I WOULD NEVER... DID YOU KNOW THAT THE STORE OWNER HAD TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT I WAS TRYING TO BUY. I HAVE NEVER FELT SO HUMILIATED IN MY LIFE" Said Hanako

"Well that just proves my point. An adult lady would not have any problem to buy those" Said Hayao

"THAT IS JUST A BUNCH OF CRAP... Uhm what are you eating?" Said Hanako

"Huh? Oh this? The thing i am holding at my left hand?" Said Hayao

"Yeah what is that?" Said Hanako

"It's Taiyaki. You look like you wanna smell it" Said Hayao

And then Hanako smells it. And then she tried to bite it but Hayao took his hand away from her

"I said you can smell it not bite it" Said Hayao

"And what's that at your right hand?" Said Hanako

"Oh this? This is a gameboy" Said Hayao

"A gameboy?" Said Hanako

"Yeah a gameboy you play games on it" Said Hayao

And then Hayao gives the gameboy to Hanako and she plays it a little

"You play it like you never seen a gameboy before" Said Hayao

"Can i borrow this a little" Said Hanako

"Uhm sure" Said Hayao

"And where did you get the Taiyaki?" Said Hanako

"At a Taiyaki store" Said Hayao

"I'll be right back" Said Hanako

And then she ran away

**_Later_**

Hayao walked at Hanako's door and he knocked

"Hey Hanako are you back yet?" Said Hayao

And then he opens it and he sees Hanako sitting at her bed and playing the gameboy

"WOW. Did you just buy all these games? I can't believe it. You bought Final fantasy and you bought a super Mario game and you also bought a Zelda game and a Pokemon game. and what game are you playing?" Said Hayao

Hanako didn't answer she was to focused. However Hayao looked at her gameboy

"You're playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of memories. Well you should have played the first one." Said Hayao

Hanako didn't say anything. And then Hayao looked at the bag right next to her it's full of Taiyaki.

"If your going to eat all those. There will not be any room for dinner. I can have some right?" Said Hayao

Hanako didn't answer

"Well i take that as a yes" Said Hayao

**_A bit later_**

"HAYAO" Shouted Hanako

And she ran to Hayao's room

"YOU STOLE MY TAIYAKI DIDN'T YOU, YOU FAT PIG" Said Hanako

"Yeah and you where sitting right next to me when i did" Said Hayao

"Huh? I don't remember that" Said Hanako

"Well you where sitting there and played Kingdom Hearts and i asked you while you where playing" Said Hayao

"And what did i say?" Said Hanako

"You said sure Hayao just take as many you want" Said Hayao

"AH THAT IS JUST A BUNCH OF CRAP YOU JUST TOOK THEM WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME" Said Hanako

"Hey pig. There is some Taiyaki at your mouth" Said Hayao

And then Hanako licked that spot

Oh you're back. So did you get the tofu?" Said Ryuu

"Oh. Uhm..." Said Hanako

"Don't tell me that you spend the money for those games" Said Hayao

"Of course i didn't. I just... I..." Said Hanako

"You better not lying ore else..." Said Hayao

"Your right. I did spend all those money" Said Hanako

"I KNEW IT" Said Hayao

And the Hanako hide behind Ryuu

"You said you would be nice to me if i told the truth" Said Hanako

"No i didn't say that. I said you better not lying and that is what you did" Said Hayao

"Calm down Hayao. It was my money she spend. So i will take care of it" Said Ryuu

**_A bit later_**

Ryuu walked out from Hanako's room

"Did you scold her?" Said Hayao

"I gave her a loan so she can use that money whatever she likes to buy" Said Ryuu

"WHAT. But how is she going to learn that her actions has consequences?" Said Hayao

"She lost her memories and she has no idea where to go. She needs our kindness more then anything" Said Ryuu

And then Ryuu walked away

**_Later that night_**

Hayao was walking back to school and he walked into a corridor and he saw Mai

"Hi it's me... You told me to come here tonight" Said Hayao

"Yes i know" Said Mai

"So why am i here? Is it something very important?" Said Hayao

And the Hayao turned around and he saw something and then Mai swing her sword and takes the blanket away and it was Hanako under a blanket

"Hanako?" Said Hayao

"I think i just peed my pants" Said Hanako

"What are you doing here?" Said Hayao

"Well i wanted to get revenge after being so mean to me today so i followed you. But now i just want to go back" Said Hanako

And then Mai pet Hanako's head

"Huh? Hey are you making fun of me?" Said Hanako

"You just look like that you want someone to pet you in the head" Said Mai

"Well i don't like it. Come on Hayao lets go" Said Hanako

"No i will stay here and you. Return this blanket where you found it" Said Hayao

"I don't feel like it" Said Hanako

"You stole it so you should return it" Said Hayao

Then Hanako takes the blanket but she stops

"Hanako? What's wrong?" Said Hayao

"I don't want to go in this creepy building all by myself" Said Hanako

"Sigh. Well in that case me and Hanako will go back home. See you tomorrow then Mai" Said Hayao

"Hey Hayao" Said Mai

"Hmm?" Said Hayao

"I suggest that you be very nice to that girl" Said Mai

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"Come on Hayao LETS GO" Said Hanako

**XXXWilson: And that's it for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 5. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hayao was lying on the bed and then Hanako enters the room again and Hayao pretends that he sleeps. Hanako was holding fireworks at her right hand she lights them with a lighter in her left hand and then she throws it in. Then Hayao wakes up<p>

"That idiot" Said Hayao

Hayap took all the fireworks and he throws it out of his room. And then the fireworks explodes

"AHH" Said Hanako

And then Ryuu and Akira came

"What is going on this time?" Said Ryuu

"She throws fireworks in my room" Said Hayao

"Hanako you want to play with some fireworks?" Said Ryuu

"Huh? Uhm yeah" Said Hanako

"You should have come to me and we can fire some fireworks but not tonight" Said Ryuu

"You know you're a real pest you know that?" Said Hayao

And then Hayao hears Mai's voice in his head that says

"I suggest to be very nice to that girl"

**Chapter 5: Work**

_**The next day**_

Hayao walked down to the kitchen and he got a plate with bread from Ryuu

"Thanks" Said Hayao

"Well your awfully early for a sunday morning" Said Ryuu

"Yeah well i don't like spending time with the bed you know. So where's Akira?" Said Hayao

"Well she has a student council meeting so she left this morning" Said Ryuu

"I see" Said Hayao

He ate all what was in the plate and then he rise up from the chair

"Well thank you for the food" Said Hayao

"Your welcome" Said Ryuu

And then Hayao walked out of the kitchen and he meet Hanako from the stairs

"Well you're awfully calm. Consider the stupid stunt you did last night" Said Hayao

"I'm allowed to be whatever i like thank you very much" Said Hanako

"Hold on a second. We need to talk" Said Hayao

"Huh?" Said Hanako

And then they walked into Hanako's room and Hayao brought magazines with him

"These are all the magazines i keep in case i am searching for a job" Said Hayao

"A job? Wait you want me to work?" Said Hanako

"I thought the reason why you lack common sense is because you don't have any real life experience. Plus you can buy as many games the money you earned" Said Hayao

"I geuss so" Said Hanako

"So what do you want to do for a living?" Said Hayao

"How about a job. Where you're playing a game all the time" Said Hanako

"Great she has become a video game geek" Said Hayao in his mind

He then made a magazine in the shape of a baseball bat and hit Hanako's head with it

"Don't be an idiot while i'm trying to help you" Said Hayao

"I'm not" Said Hanako

And then Hayao looked at one of the magazines and he saw a job that is about working in a video game store

"Hey how about that one?" Said Hanako

And then Hanako calms them and she talked to them and then she hanged up the phone

"So what did they say?" Said Hayao

"They say they want an interview with me" Said Hanako

"Isn't that great? You might get a job today" Said Hayao

"Yeah, I geuss so" Said Hanako

**_Outside_**

Then they walked to the game store

"Well good luck in there" Said Hayao

"Aren't you coming to?" Said Hanako

"No. But next time i'm here. I will be a customer. Ok?" Said Hayao

"Auuu" Said Hanako

"Hey don't do anything stupid" Said Hayao

"I know that you JERK" Said Hanako

and then she walked in and Hayao walked away.

"I wonder what i am going to do now. I mean i have no school ore anything. Well i guess i just go home and do nothing then" Said Hayao in his mind

And then he walked home

_**Later**_

Few hours later Hanako and Akira got home and Hanako explained what happened

"YOU DID WHAT?" Said Hayao

"Well the interview got boring so i felt asleep and they told me to go home" Said Hanako

"I understand listen to people talking can be boring" Said Akira

"IT'S NOT HELPING AKIRA" Said Hayao

"Calm down. A friend of mine might help" Said Ryuu

And then Ryuu picks up a phone and talks to his friend

"He said he would love to have you there" Said Ryuu

"A weitres to a cafe?" Said Hanako

"Well it sounds like an easy job. Plus you will meet new people" Said Hayao

"He said he wants you to come tomorrow" Said Ryuu

**_Later that night_**

Hayao was walking to the door and Akira came

"Where are you going?" Said Akira

"Out to hunt demons" Said Hayao

"Huh?" Said Akira

"I don't understand it either" Said Hayao

And then he walked out to the school

**_Inside the school building_**

Hayao meet Mai in a class room

"Mai what's up" Said Hayao

Mai didn't say anything she looked around looking for demons

"Uhm Mai?" Said Hayao

"They're gone" Said Mai

"Who's gone? Demons? I don't see anyone but..." Said Hayao and then he got interrupted by Mai

"Hayao" Said Mai

"Um yes" Said Hayao

"You should't have come back here tonight. You should have been home. With that girl" Said Mai

"Huh? Oh you mean Hanako? You said i should be nice to her. What do you mean by that?" Said Hayao

"It's just a feeling i got" Said Mai

"What kinda feeling?" Said Hayao

"Hayao" Said Mai

"Yes" Said Hayao

"She'll be needing you. More than anyone ever have" Said Mai

"Huh?" Said Hayao

**_Home_**

Hayao walked back home

"Welcome back" Said Akira

Hayao took off his shoes

"Is there something wrong?" Said Akira

"Huh? No. Nothing is wrong" Said Hayao

"You look a little pale" Said Akira

"Yeah i'm fine. Is the bath ready?" Said Hayao

"Yes it is" Said Akira

And then Hayao walked to the door to the bathroom and then Hanako walked out from the bathroom

"Why are you alway in there when i'm going to take a bath?" Said Hayao

"Well i am all done. Go ahead take you're bath" Said Hanako

"What's that smell?" Said Hayao

And then Hayao took off his clothes and he walked to the bath tub and then he was shocked

"What the? That is a bath tub full of soup. HANAKO" Said Hayao

And then everybody walked into the bathroom and Hayao hit Hanako's head

"Hey what was that for?" Said Hanako

"Why did you full the tub with soup? You know what forget i asked. It's one of your stupid pranks" Said Hayao

"What makes you think it was me?" Said Hanako

"Because no one else is that stupid that's why" Said Hayao

"Hanako it's not right to waste food like this" Said Ryuu

"Yes mister Ryuu" Said Hanako

"When are you going to learn your lesson?" Said Hayao

"I don't know" Said Hanako

"Don't worry we will clean this bath tub and then we will fill it up again. Ok so calm down Hayao" Said Ryuu

Then Hayao looked at Hanako and he hears Mai's voice in his head that says

"She'll be needing you. More than anyone ever have"

**XXXWilson: and that's it for now**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 6. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hayao was sitting at the kitchen table and ate his breakfast and then Hanako sat down at the table as well.<p>

"Do i have to get up so early?" Said Hanako

"Yep thats right. From now on your going to stay up very early so you don't get late" Said Hayao

"I rather live in hell" Said Hanako

"Well you're not in hell. So get used to it" Said Hayao

"Come on now eat your breakfast so you don't get late" Said Ryuu

"Yeah yeah" Said Hanako

**Chapter 6: in the hills**

Hayao and Akira walked to school and they where sitting at the class room

"I wonder how Hanako is doing" Said Akira

"I'm sure she's fine. She got at least an easy job" Said Hayao

"But i gotta admit i am a bit worried about her" Said Hayao in his mind

**_After school_**

"Well i don't have any student council meetings today so shall we go home together" Said Akira

"No sorry. I want to take a walk in the city" Said Hayao

"Oh, ok. Can i walk with you?" Said Akira

"No i want to go alone" Said Hayao

And then he walked away

**_In the city_**

"What am i doing. Why am i going all alone? Huh?" Said Hayao in his mind

And then he saw Hanako staring at girl taking photos from a photo machine

"What are you doing?" Said Hayao

"Huh? Hayao what are you doing here?" Said Hanako

"Well i just wanted to go alone a little while, but what are you doing? You're just staring at those girls" Said Hayao

"Yeah well that is because of that dumb thing they are doing" Said Hanako

"Really? Well to me it looked like you where envious" Said Hayao

"WHAT? No. Only babies will do something like that" Said Hanako

"You're unbelieveble" Said Hayao

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Said Hanako

"I don't have time for this. I'm going home" Said Hayao

"Yeah me to" Said Hanako

Hayao walked but then Hanako was walking the opposite direction

"Huh? I thought you where going home" Said Hayao

"I am" Said Hanako

"What gives. Can't we just go home together?" Said Hayao

"I rather bite my tongue then walk with you" Said Hanako and then she walked away

"HEY. Come back. Man she's impossible. Oh well better go home then" Said Hayao

Then Hayao walked but Hanako followed him. Hayao heard the footsteps and then he turns around and he sees Hanako

"What are you doing?" Said Hayao

"Eh? I'm just walking home" Said Hanako

"I though you didn't walk home with me" Said Hayao

"Well yeah. But then i remember i have some errands in that direction but i rather take the long way" Said Hanako and then she walked to the left direction

And then Hayao walked and Hanako follows him and Hayao turns around

"Why are you following me?" Said Hayao

"I don't follow you. It's just that... That... That way is faster thats all" Said Hanako

"Just walk home with me" Said Hayao

"Huh? What?" Said Hanako

"We're living the same house together it would be weird if we walked separately and while we're walking we can talk" Said Hayao

And then Hayao and Hanako walked home together

"So how was work?" Said Hayao

"It was totally a piece of cake. I just gave them the food and drink and thats all" Said Hanako

"Wow. Sounds like you just take shortcuts" Said Hayao

"WELL I WORKED HARD AND... Huh?" Said Hanako and then she suddenly felt something from her leg and she looked down and she sees a black cat

"Wow. It looks like that cat likes you. Hey do you want to hold him?" Said Hayao

"Are you crazy? I don't like cats. And i don't want to start now" Said Hanako

"Wow. You're really are unbelievable." Said Hayao

And then he grabbed the cat and dragged him up

"Here hold him. It's very soft" Said Hayao

"I don't fell like it" Said Hanako

"How about this. I buy you some Taiyaki" Said Hayao

"Promise?" Said Hanako

"Yeah but only if you hold him just once" Said Hayao

Then he gives the cat to Hanako

"Ok... Hey it's so warm" Said Hanako

"Great. Do you want me to hold it now?" Said Hayao

"Hands off. This is my cat" Said Hanako

And then they walked to a Taiyaki store and bought some. And the cat was lying on top of Hanako's head

"Here i bought one for each of us. And one for our cat friend" Said Hayao

"They smell so good" Said Hanako

And then Hanako picks up one but then the cat jumped from her head and takes the Taiyaki Hanako was holding

"HEY. WHATS THE BIG DEAL" Said Hanako

And then she is chasing after the cat and running in circle and Hayao was standing in the middle

"COME BACK HER. THATS MINE. I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK I WILL NEVER STOP..." Said Hanako but then Hayao grabbed her shirt and he said

"You can stop now... Whats the big deal? It's just a cat" Said Hayao

"But it took my Taiyaki" Said Hanako

"Oh just take an another one. I bought enough to all three of us didn't i?" Said Hayao

"Oh yeah thats true" Said Hanako

And then she takes an another one.

**_A bit later_**

Hayao and Hanako where standing in a bridge

"I don't know what we're going to do with the cat. I wonder if we can keep it" Said Hayao

"I think we shall let it go to the wild. I mean i got my Taiyaki so i don't need it anymore" Said Hanako

"That is a very cold hearted thing to say. That cat seems to like you a lot. But you don't have much feelings for it" Said Hayao

"A lot of animals gets throwing away when we don't need it anymore" Said Hanako

"Well. I am not so sure anyone thinks that way" Said Hayao

"Instead of just given it to some strangers. I think we shall let it go to the wild" Said Hanako

And then Hanako lets the cat go and the cat falls down from the bridge and it lands on a top of a truck

"And there it goes" Said Hanako

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP. WHAT THE HELL?" Said Hayao

"I just let it go" Said Hanako

"DID YOU EVEN THINK IF THE CAT JUST DIE. AND WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES?" Said Hayao

"WELL WHY DO I HAVE TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR IT. I DIDN'T ASK THAT CAT TO LIKE ME. AND I DIDN'T ASK TO HOLD IT IN THE FIRST PLACE" Said Hanako

Then Hayao rise his hand up and then he takes the hand down

"I have never seen something so immature you should be ashamed" Said Hayao

Then Hanako takes her head down

"Don't cry. It will not change anything. Just GET OUT HERE. I don't want to see you again" Said Hayao

"You really are a jerk" Said Hanako and then she ran away

_**Later that night at home**_

Hayao was at the dinner table eating dinner with Ryuu and Akira

"Hey where's Hanako?" Said Akira

"I don't know. And i don't care" Said Hayao

"Well i hope she's all right" Said Akira

"Don't you dare feel sorry for her. A girl like that is nothing but trouble. I have never seen such an immature girl. She doesn't deserve our pity" Said Hayao

"Well it is sad to hear that. Believe it ore not but the person i feel most pity over. Is you" Said Ryuu

"Me? You have no idea what that girl did" Said Hayao

"Maybe not. But you don't know who she is. Whatever she did. You must understand the true meaning of forgiveness" Said Ryuu

Hayao rise up from the table

"I'm gonna take a walk" Said Hayao

"You're gonna search for her aren't you?" Said Ryuu

"Well there is not point of hiding it. I gotta admit, i'm a bit worried after all. Well see you later" Said Hayao

_**At school**_

Hayao walked into the school building and he meet Mai

"Hey. I was just wondering the girl. You know Hanako. She hasn't been here by any chance?" Said Hayao

"She hasn't" Said Mai

"I should have known" Said Hayao

"Why? Is she missing?" Said Mai

"Well... Yeah kinda" Said Hayao

"Try Noomi hills" Said Mai

"Huh? How do you know if she's there?" Said Hayao

"It's just a feeling i have" Said Mai

"Well i guess it's worth a chance" Said Hayao

"Hayao?" Said Mai

"Yes" Said Hayao

"Please be at that girl's side from now on" Said Mai

**_Noomi hills_**

Hayao walked to the top of Noomi hills and then he saw Hanako with the black cat

"She actually is here" Said Hayao in his mind

And Hanako had a bag full of Taiyaki and she takes one from the bag and gives it to the cat

"Here. That is the last one i'm afraid. I know we are different creatures but there is one thing we have in common... We are both strangers with no where to go... I have looked around everywhere to find you and i finally did. I am so exhausted" Said Hanako and then she falls asleep

"So she was looking around to find you. I guess she finally think about the consequences for a change. Ore maybe she just wanted to redeem herself. Either way i'm glad she finally think about something else other then herself. Come on Hanako it's time to go home. You are one of us. Apart of our family" Said Hayao

And then Hayao carries Hanako at his back and walks back home with her

_**At home**_

Hanako wakes up

"Huh? Where am i? This is not the place i was sleeping at" Said Hanako

And then Hanako ran out and she falls down the stairs. And then Hayao wakes up

"Sigh. To be so little she sure is loud" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walks down the stairs and Ryuu and Akira came to

"Are you okay Hanako?" Said Ryuu

"Yeah i'm fine. But how did i ended up in here?" Said Hanako

"I brought you here?" Said Hayao

"Huh? You mean you carried me all the way back?" Said Hanako

"Listen as long you have lost your memory you have to stick with us" Said Hayao

"Hey where's the cat?" Said Hanako

"It's in your room sleeping" Said Hayao

"Well i think it's best to go back to sleep" Said Ryuu and then he walked away

"Yeah. See you in the morning" Said Akira and the she walked away as well

"Well it's another late night for me. Even if you despise me. You just have to deal with the fact that i am here. And you will never get rid of me" Said Hayao

"You know back in the hills. I think i heard someone. Talking to me" Said Hanako

"Yeah. That was me" Said Hayao

"Really? What did you say?" Said Hanako

"I said. Please let this girl rest in peace" Said Hayao

"HEY I WASN'T DEAD YOU JERK... Never mind. I'm going back to sleep" Said Hanako and then she walked to her room

And then Hayao smiles and he says

"I gotta admit it would't be fun if she wasn't here. Man i'm starting to get soft. I wonder is she likes me." Said Hayao

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 7. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"So what are you gonna do with the cat?" Said Hayao<p>

"Well. I'll like to keep it. If it's possible" Said Hanako

"You have to ask uncle Ryuu. And believe me you're gonna get the answer immediately" Said Hayao

And then they walked down to the kitchen and asked him

"Yes you can" Said Ryuu

"Wow. I really got the answer immediately" Said Hanako

"I told you... But now that your gonna keep it we need to give it a name" Said Hayao

"Yeah... What should i call it?" Said Hanako

"Well i can give it a name. You may not believe it but i know what kinda cute names to cats" Said Hayao

"Really?" Said Hanako

"Yeah just give me a minuet... Hmm...? Uh huh. I got it. Hako masiko" Said Hayao

"The heck is that?" Said Hanako

"It's your cat's name" Said Hayao

"I don't think so. That is just stupid" Said Hanako

"Ok. Well in that case. Kako Jikaso" Said Hayao

"That is the stupidest name i have ever heard in my entire life" Said Hanako

"Well how about Taiyaki as a name. You like Taiyaki right?" Said Hayao

"No way. My cat is not going to be named after a snack" Said Hanako

"How about Link. That sounds cute right?" Said Hayao

"Kinda. What does it mean?" Said Hanako

"It means nothing. It's just a name and nothing more" Said Hayao

"Huh? Well ok. Well thats your name Link" Said Hanako

And then Ryuu whispers something to Hayao

"Isn't Link the name of the main protagonist in the legend of Zelda series?" Said Ryuu

"Yeah but i think she doesn't know that. In fact she still believes that Link's name is Zelda" Said Hayao

**Chapter 7: I remember now**

Both Hayao and Hanako walked in the streets and Link the cat was at the top of Hanako's head

"You're actually gonna bring Link with you?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. Cause Link's my sidekick. Right?" Said Hanako

Link the cat just meowed

"Hey Hayao" Said Hanako

"Yeah?" Said Hayao

"I just wonder that... eh... Well i just wonder that do you believe that Cloud and Aearith from Final fantasy VII are in love each other?" Said Hanako

"Eh? I don't know. And have you even completed Final fantasy VII?" Said Hayao

"Well no. But i just need to know. Do they confess each other? Do they get married?" Said Hanako

"You know you should find out yourself and why do you want to talk about it all of the sudden?" Said Hayao

"I'm just trying to have small talk to you" Said Hanako

"Well sorry. But i'm not the big expert about games. Anyway see you later" Said Hayao and then they walked separately

"Yeah see you" Said Hanako

_**At school after the first period**_

Hayao was walking in a school corridor and then he saw Mai he ran to her and he said

"Mai. You told me where I could find Hanako, well as it turns out you where right. But how did you know that"

"It was just a feeling I had" Said Mai

"Do you know something about her that I don't. Please tell me. I need to know" Said Hayao

"I'm sorry Hayao but I have told you everything I know" Said Mai

And then Misa walks by and then Mai says

"But I'm sure she knows" Said Mai

"Huh? Thats Misa. What do you mean..." Said Hayao

Anb then Mai walks away

_**After school**_

Hayao walked down the stairs and he looked at the window and he saw Hanako

"Huh? Whats she doing down there?" Said Hayao

And then Misa comes and she says

"She's probably waiting for you"

"Hmm?" Said Hayao

"She's pretty cute." Said Misa

"Well yeah i geuss. She is kinda a pest and she is a bit shy and clumsy" Said Hayao

"Whats her name?" Said Misa

"It's Hanako. Hanako Tsakimi. Ah" Said Hayao

And then Hayao remembers something in his past. He sees himself younger lying down on the floor

"Her first name is Hanako... And her last name is Tsakimi" Said the younger version of Hayao

And then Hayao wakes up from that memory

"Hanako Tsakimi" Said Hayao

And then he looked behind him and Misa was gone

_**Outside of the school**_

Hayao walked to Hanako

"Hey Hanako where you waiting for me?" Said Hayao

"Maybe" Said Hanako

"Come on. Don't try to hide it" Said Hayao

"Can we just go home now" Said Hanako

"Yeah sure. And while we're walking how about i buy some Taiyaki for you" Said Hayao

"Really?" Said Hanako

"Sure." said Hayao

"YAY" Said Hanako

And then they where in a Taiyaki store and bought some

"So how was work today?" Said Hayao

"I got in trouble when i brought Link with me. They told me to never do it again" Said Hanako

"Well in that case. How about I buy you something" Said Hayao

"Huh? Really?" Said Hanako

"Yeah i got a lot of money so I may as well spend some" Said Hayao

"Wow. You're sure are nice to me today" Said Hanako

"Yeah, maybe I am. But just tell me what you want" Said Hayao

"Well lets see" Said Hanako

And then Hanako saw little bracelet with bells on it

"This is what i want" Said Hanako

"Are you for real? Come on I am not cheap. I can buy you something better than that" Said Hayao

"You mean i can't have it?" Said Hanako

"No, no. I was just say..." Said Hayao and then Hanako says something

"Then this is what i want ok?"

"Ok" Said Hayao

And then Hayao bought it and then they walked back home

_**At home**_

They sat down at the dinner table and Hanako holds the chopsticks but then she dropped it

"Are you okay? That was the third time" Said Akira

"I don't understand. My fingers just feels so weird" Said Hanako

"Well in that case" Said Hayao

And then Hayao grabbed the food that was in Hanako's plate and he ate it

"HEY. THAT WAS MINE" Said Hanako

"Well that was payback" Said Hayao

"WHY YOU" Said Hanako

"Don't worry. It will come out sooner ore later hehehe" Said Hayao

"YOU JERK" Said Hanako

**_Later _**

Hayao was at his room and did his homework and then Hanako came

"Hayao" Said Hanako

"What?" Said Hayao

"There is something you must see" Said Hanako

"Like what?" Said Hayao

"Something awesome" Said Hanako

"Already seen you naked. So i pass" Said Hayao

"Thats not what i'm talking about. You perv... Oh how sad. Hayao rather do his homework than see something awesome" Said Hanako

"Ok fine" Said Hayao

And then they walked to Hanako's room and what they saw was Link the cat just eating

"Is this what you want to show me?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. Isn't it cute?" Said Hanako

"I'm going to do my homework" Said Hayao

And then he walked back to his room and did his homework

"Finally done" Said Hayao

And then Hanako enters the room

"Hayao" Said Hanako

"Hey how about knocking before you go into my room" Said Hayao

"Whatever. I think it's something wrong with Link" Said Hanako

"Hmm?" Said Hayao

And then they walked to Hanako's room

"Look he's not moving." Said Hanako

"Sigh. How overprotective can you be. He's just sleeping" Said Hayao

"Huh? Really?" Said Hanako

"Yeah. Can't you see him breathing" Said Hayao

"Oh. Well i'm sorry to drag you here for nothing" Said Hanako

"Hey don't worry. I think it's good that you're a bit overprotective. Cause that means you actually care" Said Hayao

"And thats good? Right?" Said Hanako

"Yes. But check that he is sleeping next time ok?" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

And then Hayao walked back to his room

"Hanako Tsakimi. I remember that i used to have a crush on a girl by that name. But it's not this girl. Hanako Tsakimi was older and she had black hair. And it's longer to. Only me should know that. Well me and my former roommate... Idiot. You're loosing your mind" Said Hayao in his mind

_**The next day at school**_

Hayao and Misa are at school talking to each other

"You wanted to see me?" Said Misa

"Yeah. Do you remember that girl Hanako?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. What about it?" Said Misa

"Well. Is it possible that. You're her friend?" Said Hayao

"No. I'm not that girl's friend" Said Misa

"OH COME ON. You know something that i don't know. Are you sure that you where not her friend in the past ore something" Said Hayao

"Oh no no. I know nothing about her at all. If anyone knew her. It's you" Said Misa

"I knew her?" Said Hayao

"You must have meet her in the past" Said Misa

And then Hayao saw a memory where he is talking to someone

"But of course. Back then she was..." Said Misa

"STOP IT... Please just don't tell me more" Said Hayao

_**After school**_

Hayao meet Hanako at the school gate

"Hey Hanako whats up" Said Hayao

"Hayao. I remembered something about my past" Said Hanako

"Great and whats that?" Said Hayao

"Come with me" Said Hanako

And then they walked together

_**Noomi hills**_

"Well this was the place i found you. But why are we here?" Said Hayao

"I feel like this is the most important place in my life. I feel like i used to live here" Said Hanako

"I don't see any house here. And i doubt there is one in Noomi hills. Are you sure you used to live here?" Said Hayao

"I don't know" Said Hanako

And then Hanako walked

"Hey where are you going?" Said Hayao

"I don't know" Said Hanako

And then they stopped walking

"This... This is the place where we departed ways" Said Hayao in his mind

And then Hanako hits Hayao's breast with her fist

"Hey what was that for?" Said Hayao

"I don't know. I just got all mad at you" Said Hanako

"Come on lets go home. I buy you a Taiyaki on the way" Said Hayao

"YAY" Said Hanako and then she walked but she suddenly fell

"Hanako? Are you alright" Said Hayao and he helps her to get up

"Yeah. I'm fine" Said Hanako

"Are you sure. That was a nasty fall" Said Hayao

"YEAH I'M FINE LETS GO" Said Hanako

"Right" Said Hayao

And then they walked away from Noomi Hills

_**Back home**_

"Welcome back" Said Akira

"Whats for dinner?" Said Hanako

"It's oden again" Said Akira

"YAY oden" Said Hanako and then she ran in

"She looks happier than she was before" Said Hayao

"How you forgot why she's here in the first place" Said Akira

"Huh? Oh. Yeah think i did" Said Hayao

"Well dad has been everywhere to find her family but he didn't find anyone. And there is not a single missing report" Said Akira

"I had no idea" Said Hayao

_**Later that night**_

Hayao was lying on the bed and then Hanako enters the room she shakes Hayao awake

"Hey Hayao" Said Hanako

"Huh? What?" Said Hayao

"I think Link's here" Said Hanako

"Huh?" Said Hayao

And then Hanako grabs the bed sheets and Link the cat was under it

"Wow. When did he came in here" said Hayao

"Come on Link. Lets go back to my room" Said Hanako

"Look. Why don't you just led Link stay here. I'm totally ok with it" Said Hayao

"NO. I want to sleep with my cat" Said Hanako

"Can't you just leave him alone for one night?" Said Hayao

"If Link's going to sleep in here. So am I" Said Hanako

And then she takes the bed sheets over her body

"HEY. Don't I have anything to say to this?" Said Hayao

"Good night Link" Said Hanako and then she falls asleep

"Sigh. I guess that means i'm sleeping in your room" Said Hayao

Hayao tries to rise from his bed but Hanako grabs his shirt and Hayao decided to stay

"I don't get it. She wants me to stay here with her? I thought she hated me" Said Hayao in his mind

"Forever" Said Hanako in sleep

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"I though we could be together forever" Said Hanako

"I think we actually used to sleep like this before. For many years ago" Hayao in his mind and sees a memory of younger version himself talking to an orange fox

_**The next day**_

Hayao and Hanako where walking together and Hayao where staring at Hanako

"Hey whats wrong?" Said Hanako

"Uhm... Well... It's just that. You haven't pulled a single stupid prank at me lately" Said Hayao

"I don't have an appetite for revenge lately" Said Hanako

"You know i almost hate to say this but. When you don't pull a prank on me. You're actually pretty cute" Said Hayao

"Did you just say i'm cute?" Said Hanako

"Yeah but if you want to be super cute you must do something about your clothes. Your hair and your personality" Said Hayao

"THAT MEANS I HAVE TO CHANGE EVERYTHING" Said Hanako

"Come on i'm just saying what you have to do if you really want to be cute" Said Hayao

"THAT MAKE ME EVEN MORE MAD" Said Hanako

**_At school and Hayao is talking to Misa_**

"So Hanako is not a human being?" Said Hayao

"It appears so... What you're seeing is a miracle in Noomi hills that allows her to have a human form. In exchange for her life" Said Misa

"In exchange for her life?" Said Hayao

"This kind a miracles requires her to do two sacrifices. Her memories. And her life" Said Misa

"Don't say that... That means she is... She is... She is going to..." Said Hayao

"Don't worry she doesn't remember. But she will find it harder and harder to continue and eventually her body will give up. There's not a single doctor that can cure her" Said Misa

And then Hayao remembers all the time Hanako lost her chopsticks and they way she fell in Noomi hills

"Are you sure... That she doesn't know... She doesn't that she's... She's dying?" Said Hayao

"I understand the inevitable will be difficult for you. Since you're grown attached to her human form. And please don't drag me into this anymore" Said Misa and then she walked away

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hanako lost her chopsticks again.<p>

"I don't understand why does this keep happening?" said Hanako

Hayao looked down with sorrow and he hears Misa's voice in his head that says

"Don't worry she doesn't remember but she will find it harder and harder to continue and eventually her body will give up"

**Chapter 8: Times we have**

Hayao and Akira walks to school together and Hayao looks so sorrowful in his face

"Is everything ok?" Said Akira

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine" Said Hayao

_**At school **_

Hayao was sitting at the class

"For 9 years ago I rescued a baby fox at Noomi hills. It was injured and i kept it at my room. I used to talk all kinds of thing to it. But we could't be together forever. So i took it back to Noomi hills and i ran away. I ran away from the fox. Without even say goodbye. I had no idea what i started that day" Said Hayao in his mind

_**after the first period**_

Hayao walked in a corridor and he saw Misa

"Huh? Misa. Hey Misa" Said Hayao

But Misa just ignored him

**_After school_**

Hayao walked out and he saw Hanako

"Hey Hanako" Said Hayao

"Hey. So." Said Hanako

"So what?" Said Hayao

"Do you... want... to" Said Hanako

"Fine. I'll by some Taiyaki for you" Said Hayao

"For real?" Said Hanako

"Sure Said Hayao

And then they walked to the town and bought Taiyaki and after that they walked back home

"Hi we're back" Said Hayao

"Good. Dinner's almost ready" Said Ryuu

"YAY" Said Hanako

_**Later**_

After dinner Hayao was at his room and then Hanako enters the room as well

"Hey Hayao" Said Hanako

"Huh? What?" Said Hayao

"I bought this game at the store. But the problem is. It's a PC game. And i don't have a PC so..." Said Hanako

"So you thought to play that game with me" Said Hayao

"Well. You don't do anything so why not" Said Hanako

"Ok. I have a lot of spare time so why not. But first thing first. Thats not a video game. Thats a visual novel" Said Hayao

"Huh it is? But the store owner said it was a game" Said Hanako

"Well you must have been tricked" Said Hayao

"Well i still want to play it" Said Hanako

"Ok, ok. Relax" Said Hayao

Then Hayao turns on his PC and he takes the disc in an install the game and then he started the game

"Ok. Now it's finally begins. Ok. It says. The first time i ever got in love was my first and my last patient Oh man. You got a cheap girl novel" said Hayao

"Don't complain. Just read" Said Hanako

"Ok. It says. The first time i ever got diarrhea..." Said Hayao but then he got interrupted by Hanako

"Hey thats not what it says. Read it right" Said Hanako

"Yeah i'm just kidding with you. Anyway. It's starts The first time i ever got in love was my first and my last patient." Said Hayao

And then they played the visual novel till the end

"Then i hold her hands and i said "Alright. We will meet again i promise and then we will get married. Until then farewell" And then she died. THE END" Said Hayao

"That was the greatest game i have ever played" Said Hanako

"Are you kidding? That was just a dumb cliche" Said Hayao

"Hey don't say stuff like that" Said Hanako

"Man. You're really are stupid. They say that getting married is the end of everything" Said Hayao

"I sure pity the one who is getting married to you" Said Hanako

"Don't worry. I would never marry a girl who is immature as you" Said Hayao

"I immediatly regret i said that" Said Hayao in his mind

"Yeah. And i rather bite my tongue" Said Hanako

_**Later that night**_

Hanako enters Hayao's room

"Hey Hayao. I think Link wants to sleep with you again" Said Hanako

She walks at Hayao's bed. And Hayao looked at Hanako

"What? You're awake" Said Hanako

"Are you sure that it's not you who wants to sleep in here?" Said Hayao

"What? No. I don't want to sleep in this ugly room" Said Hanako

"Whatever. Just do whatever you want" Said Hayao

"You heard that. He says we can sleep in here" Said Hanako

And then Hanako with Link the cat goes to Hayao's bed and takes the bed sheets over her body. Hanako falls asleep. But Hayao has to much though inside of his head. And then he hears Misa's voice in his head that says

"This kind a miracle requires her to do two sacrifices. Her memories. And her life"

And then Hayao rise up from the bed. And he walks down stairs. He puts he shoes on and he walks out

_**Noomi hills**_

He walked to Noomi hils and he where just standing there

"What should i do?" Said Hayao in his mind

And then a wind came and he hears Hanako's bell that she has at her wrist. And Hayao turned around and he saw Hanako

"What are you doing here?" Said Hayao

"I was getting worried. You left me... You left me. Just like before. Thats right you left me here in this hill. But that was the time i... I... I used to be..." Said Hanako but then Hayao screams

"DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF" Shouted Hayao

"Huh?" Said Hanako

And then Hayao gives Hanako a hug and he says

"Please don't remember. You're a girl named Hanako Tsakimi. Thats all you need to know"

"Thanks" Said Hanako

"Lets go home" Said Hayao

_**Back home**_

Hayao and Hanako where lying at Hayao's room

"Hey Hayao I'm afraid to go to sleep" Said Hanako

"Why is that?" Said Hayao

"Because every time i close my eyes i see nothing but darkness. I'm afraid that darkness might take over me" Said Hanako

"Well you're not alone. I promise. I will be here with you" Said Hayao

"Promise you will not go out?" Said Hanako

"Yes. I promise to be with you. No matter what" Said Hayao

**_The next day_**

Hayao and Hanako where walking together

"It's so cold here" said Hanako

"Yeah i know. You have said that like 10 times already" Said Hayao

"Because it's so cold" Said Hanako

"You don't like the winter do you?" Said Hayao

"No. I like it better when it's warm. I like when it is spring. That is the year where new life begins. It's so beautiful" Said Hanako

"Really? Then that means it's your favorite season" Said Hayao

"Yep. When it is spring i will be so happy that i will sing and dance. I can't wait till it is spring" Said Hanako

_**At School**_

Hayao saw Misa he ran to her but she ignored him again

_**After School**_

Hayao walked at school gate but Hanako wasn't there

"She's not here? Oh well i might as well wait for her" Said Hayao

Hayao waited there for 2 hours and Hanako didn't come at all so he walked back home and he meet Ryuu

"Oh there you are... Where's Hanako?" Said Ryuu

"You mean she's not here?" Said Hayao

"No. I thought she was with you" Said Ryuu

And then Hayao ran out of the house he ran and he ran and he yelled

"HANAKO? HANAKO?"

He then ran up to Noomi Hills

"HANAKO?" Shouted Hayao

"No. This can't be goodbye" Said Hayao

_**Back home**_

Ryuu was talking on the phone and then he hanged up

"They said that she hans't been there ever since she tried to take Link to work" Said Ryuu

"I wonder where she is?" Said Akira

"It's my fault" Said Hayao

"Huh?" Said both Akira and Ryuu

"Everything that has happened. Is my fault" Said Hayao

And then Hanako come home

"Hanako? Where have you been. We have worried sick of you" Said Hayao

"Huh?" Said Hanako

And then Hanako falls down to the floors

"Hanako" Said Hayao

And then he takes his hand to her forehead

"She has a fever" Said Hayao

And then they take her to her room

"Link" Said Hanako

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"Link's gone" Said Hanako

"You should stay here and rest. We will find Link for you" Said Hayao

And then they take Hanako to her room

"Hayao?" Said Hanako

"Yes. I'm here" Said Hayao

"Promise that you will stay here? With me?" Said Hanako

"Yes... I will" Said Hayao

_**The next day**_

Hayao tied his shoelaces and he walked to the door but Hanako grabbed his shirt

"Hey whats wrong? I'm just going to school" Said Hayao

"Please stay here. With me" Said Hanako

"Alright. But let me just change ok?" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walked back to his room. And Hanako followed as well. And then they spend the day playing games together and then the phoned starts ringing and Hayao answers it

"Hello?" Said Hayao

"Hi. It's me Misa. Can i talk to you?" Said Misa

_**Later that day at outside**_

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. But i promise to help. How is she?" Said Misa

"She's fine, She is with uncle Ryuu and Akira right now" Said Hayao

"Did she have a fever?" Said Misa

"She had. Yesterday" Said Hayao

"Once she had a fever it will not take her long for her body be completely weak. And that is when she will be gone. I doubt if she gets a fever again she will not survive it" Said Misa

"Why? Why is she willing to risk everything just to meet me? It doesn't make any sense" Said Hayao

"It was he own choice. She knew what will happen. So she accepted it so she could be human. For you" Said Misa

"Did you happen to experience something like this before?" Said Hayao

"When i was younger. I was at the Noomi hills. And i got a friend up there. And then my friend started to losing his memories. And then he vanished. And i could't do anything. I was useless" Said Misa and tears came from her eyes

"You can stop. I understand" Said Hayao

"You're going to have a hard time in front of you" Said Misa

And then Hayao walked back home. Hanako was sleeping at bed and Hayao explains everything to Ryuu and Akira

"So you're saying that Hanako used to be a fox that you rescued from Noomi hills? You don't expect us to believe in that are you?" Said Akira

"Look. I know it's hard to believe. But i swear I'm telling the truth" Said Hayao

"She used to that fox you kept here right?" Said Ryuu

"You knew about it?" Said Hayao

"Yes. She always loved the sound of the bell I had in my keys. When i saw Hanako at the first time. I felt like i have seen her before. But i think I know now" Said Ryuu

"I'm gonna stay home from school for a while. To see what time she has" Said Hayao

_**Next day**_

Ryuu walked to Hayao's room and Hayao was sitting at the bed and Hanako was resting

"You want some food?" Said Ryuu

"Nah. It's fine" Said Hayao

"You two look like brothers and sisters. No more like boyfriend and girlfriend" Said Ryuu

"Heh" Said Hayao with a smile

_**Later that day**_

"Hey Hayao can we play a game again" Said Hanako

"I think I know what kinda game you want to play" Said Hayao

"Can we?" Said Hanako

"Alright, alright. I will play any game you want" Said Hayao

Then they reached the end of the game

"Then i hold her hands and i said "Alright. We will meet again i promise and then we will get married. Until then farewell"... And thats the end of the game. That was pretty good" Said Hayao

"I wanna get married" Said Hanako

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"I wanna get married" Said Hanako

"You have to wait till you're older" Said Hayao

"But i wanna get married... To you Hayao... Cause that means we'll be together. Forever and ever. Until the end of times" Said Hanako

And then tears comes out from Hayao's eyes

"Hayao whats the matter?" Said Hanako

"It's nothing. I was thinking about something else. Anyway. Good night Hanako" Said Hayao

**XXXWilson:And thats it for now**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 9. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hayao walked out from his room<p>

"Okay Hanako. I'm going out for a while" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Come on. That is not what you say when you see some one off is it?" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Don't worry Hayao. I'll take care of her while you're gone" Said Ryuu

"Thanks" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walks out of the house and he walks to a bridge and he meets Misa

**Chatper 9: In the hills where we meet**

"She has lost the ability to speak. She can only say one thing. But please i beg you. Can you help her. Please" Said Hayao

"Ok. Take her to me" Said Misa

"Ok. See you soon" Said Hayao

And then Hayao ran back to the house and he and Hanako walks together and they meet Misa at a park

"Hi my name is Misa" Said Misa

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Go on" Said Hayao

"Auu?" Said Hanako

"I'm right here with you" Said Hayao

"Come on. Tell me your name" Said Misa

"Ha..." Said Hanako

"Ha, And whats comes after that?" Said Hayao

"Ha... Hana... Hanako" Said Hanako

"Hanako. Thats a pretty name. Now can you tell me whats his name?" Said Misa

And then Hanako looks at Hayao

"Ha... Hay... Hayao" Said Hanako

And then Hanako gave Hayao a hug

"Yes Hanako. You remembered my name i'm so proud of you. Thanks Misa" Said Hayao

"This is only temporally. It won't surprise me that she will forget it tonight" Said Misa

"But at least she can live longer" Said Hayao

"Yes. But if she has any last wish you better grant them for her now" Said Misa

"Any last wish huh?" Said Hayao

_**Later that night**_

"Hey uncle Ryuu" Said Hayao

"Yes" Said Ryuu

"Can we all go out today?" Said Hayao

"Yes of course" Said Ryuu

And then they all walked out to a restaurant. And then that walked out of the restaurant

"That was delicious what do you think Hanako?" Said Akira

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Hey i know what we do" Said Hayao

"What?" Said Akira

"Lets go to that photo box over there" Said Hayao

"Yeah that sounds fun" Said Akira

And then Hayao, Akira and Ryuu walked to the photo box but Hanako where just standing there

"Hey Hanako what are you doing? Come over" Said Akira

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Hanako please come" Said Ryuu

"Hanako we want you to be in this picture with us" Said Hayao

And then Hanako smiles and she walks to them and standing with them and then they took the picture. And after that they walked back home and they played with fireworks a little while but then Hanako falls down to the ground

"Hanako?" Said Hayao and then he takes his hand to her forehead

"She's having a fever." Said Hayao

And then they took Hanako to Hayao's room.

"It's going to be alright. I promise. I will be here with you" Said Hayao

_**The next day**_

Hayao was lying on the floor and then Hanako wakes up

"Hanako? Hanako you're awake" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Is it anything you want? I promise to do anything for you" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Thats right. All you ever wanted was to be with me. Hey Hanako how about we play your favorite game" Said Hayao

And then Hayao turn his computer on and he played that game till the end of it

"Then i hold her hands and i said "Alright. We will meet again i promise and then we will get married." Said Hayao and then he looks at Hanako and he hears her voice in his head that says

"I wanna get married"

And then Hayao holds Hanako's hand and he says

"You still want to marry me Hanako?"

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Come on lets go" Said Hayao

And then Hayao and Hanako walks down the stairs and Ryuu said

"So Hanako is feeling alright?"

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Yeah where going out for awhile" Said Hayao

"Ok. See you later" Said Ryuu

And then Hayao and Hanako walked out. Outside they meet Misa

"Misa?" Said Hayao

"Hi" Said Misa

And then they walked together

"So you're skipping class to huh?" Said Hayao

"I wanted to help you. Cause we are friends right?" Said Misa

"Well it's good that you're here. I need you to be with Hanako. I just need to do something so could you stay here with her while i do that" Said Hayao

"Of course" Said Misa

"Thank you" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walked away but Hanako grabbed his shirt

"What?" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Don't worry i'll be back. I just need to do something. I promise i will come back just stay here with Misa" Said Hayao

And then Hanako let go of his shirt and Hayao ran away.

**_Few minutes later_**

Hayao finally came back and he had plastic with him

"What did you buy?" Said Misa

"Something special. Misa can i be alone with Hanako for awhile. I want to go to the hills with her all by myself" Said Hayao

"Thats okay. See you later" Said Misa and she walked away

"Come Hanako lets go" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

And then they walked together. They walked to the top of Noomi hills

"Well here we are again. Remember Hanako. This is actually the first time we meet" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Ok. Lets get started then. I could't afford to a weeding dress but i think the one in the top is the most important one" Said Hayao

And then Hayao takes the white hat on top of Hanako

"Ok lets get started then huh? I Hayao promise from this day on to always be at Hanako's side. No matter what... There is that what you wanted to hear" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

"And after all that. Her wish finally comes true. But i am just wondering is Hanako really happy? That she is with me? One she hates so much? You know Hanako there was a lot of people who loved you. But... But i think i loved you more then anyone else" Said Hayao

"Hanako. I will never let you go" Said Hayao

And then the white hat that Hanako was wearing flew off. it flew taken by the wind

"Auu" Said Hanako and then she starts crying

"Hey Hanako. Don't cry please. Hey come over here" Said Hayao he sat down to the ground and Hanako stops crying and she sits right next to him. And then Hayao grabbed Hanako's right arm and he says

"How about we play with your bells huh Hanako" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

And then Hayao shakes Hanako's arm and then they both laugh.

They played with the bell for a quite a while and Hanako she was about to close her eyes but Hayao shakes her and he says

"You can't fall asleep up here. so come on it's your turn to shake the bells"

"Auu" Said Hanako and then she shakes the bells

"Yes very good. Now it's my turn" Said Hayao and he shakes the bell

"Come on. It's your turn now Hanako... Hanako?" Said Hayao

And then Hanako falls to the ground. Hayao took his left hand under Hanako's head and his right hand under Hanako's back

"Hanako?" Said Hayao

Hanako opens her eyes and she says

"Auu?"

"Hanako. You can't rest here... You're not going to leave me... are you? Have you forgot? We are husband and wife now... We are meant to be together forever... Right?" Said Hayao

"Auu" Said Hanako

"Before i got here. My life was crap. Mommy always nagging me about something. I was awful at school. I wanted to kill myself. But then. I meet you. You gave me a reason to live. And i found what lives truly is about. And i have you to thank Hanako... Hanako?" Said Hayao

Hanako's eyes where closed. Hayao shakes her but no reaction

"Hanako?" Said Hayao and tears came from his eyes

"Hanako?" Said Hayao again but no response. Not at all. And Hayao's tears where dripping and more and more came

"HANAKO" Shouted Hayao with no response

And then Hayao gets a flashback about her

"It's so cold here" said Hanako

"Yeah i know. You have said that like 10 times already" Said Hayao

"Because it's so cold" Said Hanako

"You don't like the winter do you?" Said Hayao

"No. I like it better when it's warm. I like when it is spring. That is the year where new life begins. It's so beautiful" Said Hanako

"Really? Then that means it's your favorite season" Said Hayao

"Yep. When it is spring i will be so happy that i will sing and dance. I can't wait till it is spring" Said Hanako

**XXXWilson: It's not over yet there is more**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXWilson: Here's the final chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Every day is just the same. I walk to school. And then i walk back home and go to my room. And nothing else. I just stay in my room till the day is over and then i just do the same in the next day" Said Hayao in his mind<p>

**Final chapter: What I need**

Hayao and Akira goes into their house

"So how was school?" Said Ryuu

"It was great" Said Akira

And then Hayao walked up the stairs

"Hayao?" Said Ryuu

"It's fine" Said Hayao

"Hayao?" Said Ryuu

"I SAID IT'S FINE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Said Hayao

Hayao walked up the stairs and he looked at Hanako's room

"Hanako... I miss you so much" Said Hayao in his mind

And then he walked to his room

_**The next day**_

Hayao walked outside

"Hayao. Aren't you gonna have breakfast?" Said Akira

"No. We will be late. Come on" Said Hayao

And then they walked to school

"Hey Hayao. I know why you're sad. But please. Can't we talk to you?" Said Akira

Hayao didn't answer

"Please? I miss my cousin" Said Akira

Hayao didn't say anything

"I know how much you loved her. And i understand. But please. We're just trying to help you" Said Akira

"Just shut up" Said Hayao

"Ok. If thats what you want" Said Akira

_**At school after the first period**_

Hayao where walking in a corridor and then he meet Misa

"Hey." Said Misa

Hayao just walked away ignoring her

"Please. You haven't talked to me for a week now." Said Misa

Hayao walked away but then Misa grabbed his shirt

"Please Hayao. I just want to help you. I have felt it before i know how it feels." Said Misa

"Why do you want to help me? We barely know each other" Said Hayao

"What kinda qoustion is that? Isn't it obvious. I'm your friend. And i like you Hayao" Said Misa

"Just. Just leave me alone" Said Hayao and he walked away

_**At home**_

Hayao walked back to his room. And after a while Ryuu enters the room

"Hey. Can i talk to you?" Said Ryuu

"I'm doing my homework, so no" Said Hayao

"Well you can take a break now" Said Ryuu

"I don't know" Said Hayao

"HAYAO LISTEN" Said Ryuu

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"Please i'm tired of you just sitting here and feel bad for yourself. We barely speak each other and now i want to say you something" Said Ryuu

"You don't understand. Do you have any idea how long i stare at the door hopping that Hanako enters and pull a stupid prank on me. It's ironic actually. I wanted her to stop but now i miss it more then anything" Said Hayao

"I understand how you feel" Said Ryuu

"No you don't" Said Hayao

"Yes i do. I felt the same way when Akira's mother died. I was full in pain. It made me go crazy. It made me want to commit suicide. But i didn't" Said Ryuu

"But i loved her. I still love her. I love her so much" Said Hayao and tears came from his eyes

Ryuu wipe some of his tears away and gave him a hug

"How can i live? How can i live without her?" Said Hayao

"I said the same thing. And like i said i tried to kill myself. But i didn't. It was your father who helped me. He said. If i just give up my life. Then i will make her sad" Said Ryuu

"What?" Said Hayao

"I hope you don't plan to kill yourself" Said Ryuu

"Well kinda" Said Hayao

"Don't. Don't kill yourself. Thats not the answer. Not only that but you will make Hanako sad. And she is sad to see the one she loves chose a life of misery" Said Ryuu

"But... But... How did you get over Akira's mom's dead?" Said Hayao

"I never did. But as long as i am happy. Then i know she is happy to. So Hayao. As long you make Hanako happy even if she's dead. Thats how you can keep her alive... And i know that she will be happy by knowing that you live a happy life. So please. Talk to us again. Please don't be sad now" Said Ryuu

"You're right. I will never get over it. But i still want to live. Not for me. But for her. And i know that she is. And she will always be. In my heart. Thank you uncle. Thank you" Said Hayao

"It's okay to cry" Said Ryuu

_**The next day at school**_

Hayao meet Misa at outside

"Hey Misa. I'm sorry for yesterday. To be hones. I will never get over it, but i can't let it ruin my life either no mater how painful it was. But. It's not late to make her happy. And i know that when she sees that I am happy. Then i know she's happy to. So Misa. I'll like to be your friend if it's not late that is" Said Hayao

"I want to be your friend to" Said Misa

And then Hayao looked at the sky and he sees a blue comet

"Wow a comet" Said Hayao

"Thats a blue comet. It is said that every time a blue comet appears is a sign that a dead person is happy" Said Misa

"Really? Hey you want some Taiyaki?" Said Hayao

"Sure i love Taiyaki" Said Misa

And then they walked away

**THE END**


End file.
